The Suppression Pluto
| romaji_name = Za Sapuresshon Purūto | image = TheSuppressionPluto-DRL3-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 2600 | def = 2000 | passcode = 24413299 | effect_types = Ignition | lore = Once per turn: You can declare 1 card name; look at your opponent's hand, then if they have the declared card in their hand, apply 1 of these effects. ● Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls. ● Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls, then you can Set the destroyed Spell/Trap Card on your field. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez déclarer 1 nom de carte ; regardez la main de votre adversaire, puis s'il a la carte déclarée dans sa main, appliquez 1 de ces effets. ● Prenez le contrôle d'1 monstre contrôlé par votre adversaire. ● Détruisez 1 Carte Magie/Piège contrôlée par votre adversaire, puis vous pouvez Poser la Carte Magie/Piège détruite sur votre Terrain. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Kartennamen deklarieren; sieh dir die Hand deines Gegners an, dann, falls er die deklarierte Karte in seiner Hand hat, führe 1 dieser Effekte aus. ● Übernimm die Kontrolle über 1 Monster, das dein Gegner kontrolliert. ● Zerstöre 1 Zauber-/Fallenkarte, die dein Gegner kontrolliert, dann kannst du die zerstörte Zauber-/Fallenkarte auf deine Spielfeldseite setzen. | it_lore = Una volta per turno: puoi dichiarare il nome di 1 carta; guarda la mano del tuo avversario, poi, se ha la carta dichiarata nella sua mano, applica 1 di questi effetti. ● Prendi il controllo di 1 dei mostri controllato dal tuo avversario. ● Distruggi 1 Carta Magia/Trappola controllata dal tuo avversario, poi puoi Posizionare la Carta Magia/Trappola distrutta sul tuo Terreno. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno: você pode declarar o nome de 1 card: olhe a mão do seu oponente e, depois, se ele tiver o card declarado na mão, aplique 1 dos seguintes efeitos. ● Tome o controle de 1 monstro que seu oponente controla. ● Destrua 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha que seu oponente controla e, depois, você pode Baixar o Card de Magia/Armadilha destruído no seu campo. | es_lore = Una vez por turno: puedes declarar 1 nombre de carta; mira la mano de tu adversario, y después, si tiene la carta declarada en su mano, aplica 1 de estos efectos. ● Toma el control de 1 monstruo que controle tu adversario. ● Destruye 1 Carta Mágica/de Trampa que controle tu adversario, y después puedes Colocar en tu Campo la Carta Mágica/de Trampa destruida. | ja_lore = ①：１ターンに１度、カード名を１つ宣言して発動できる。相手の手札を全て確認し、その中に宣言したカードがあった場合、以下の効果から１つを選んで適用する。 ●相手フィールドのモンスター１体を選んでコントロールを得る。 ●相手フィールドの魔法・罠カード１枚を選んで破壊する。その後、破壊したその魔法・罠カードを自分フィールドにセットできる。 | ja_lore = ①: 1턴에 1번, 카드명을 1개 선언하고 발동할 수 있다. 상대의 패를 전부 확인하고, 그 중에 선언한 카드가 있을 경우, 이하의 효과에서 1개를 골라 적용한다. ●상대 필드의 몬스터 1장을 고르고 컨트롤을 얻는다. ●상대 필드의 마법 / 함정 카드 1장을 고르고 파괴한다. 그 후, 파괴한 그 마법 / 함정 카드를 자신 필드에 세트할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Legendary Planet | action = * Declares a card name * Reveals your opponent's hand * Changes control * Sets from your opponent's Graveyard * Exchanges cards | m/s/t = * Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 9561 }}